


Blood Sex and More Blood

by strange_angel (orphan_account)



Series: Blood Sex and More Blood [1]
Category: Trueblood
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Depression, Explicit Language, F/M, Freeform, Gore, Men are pigs, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Sexual Assault, Possessive Behavior, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:47:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strange_angel
Summary: [[SOON]]





	Blood Sex and More Blood

"Fangtasia?" I scoffed at the short raven haired girl in front of me. The smile on her face was a smile wide as she stared at me in anticipation. "Why the hell would I want to go to Fangtasia, Jade?" I cocked my brow.

"Cause I haven't gone in days and I want you to experience it with me. It'll be no fun without you." She said. 

"You seemed to of had fun all those other times, missy." I scolded her which I got a sheepish smile in return. _No, Letha, don't you fall for those leaf green puppy eyes and pouty lips._ I could feel myself faltering under her gaze. _God dammit!_ I let out a breath of defeat mixed with a growl of annoyance. I threw a glare at her, "fine. But," I pointed a stern finger at her, "if I feel even the slightest bit of uncomfortable, I'm leaving."

Jade quickly nodded and let out an excited squeal, jumping on me for a hug. I huffed and rolled my eyes while I patted her back. "Thank you! Thank you! Oh, this is gonna be fun." She pulled away and squished my cheeks together. 'It's almost eleven, we should be getting ready. Let's go."

<><><><>

We stood outside of the bar in Shreveport in, by god, the skimpiest things we owned. It was all Jade's doing though. I only planned on wearing a midnight colored dress and black pumps, but _no_ , she practically smacked those articles from my hands and shoved me in the bathroom with something not so simple. Instead, I came out looking like something straight out of a BDSM fantasy; all black leather and lace. It was backless and skintight. Everytime I breathed, my breasts would push up. Thank god I was able to pick the shoes, a pair of dark red four inch heels. I left my hair in its natural state which was straight and parted down the middle. I tucked it behind my multi-pierced ears to show off the silver jewelry. I wore a silver chain choker as well, just in case cause I really hadn't planned on getting fang-raped tonight. Jade helped me with my makeup as she was always better at it than I ever was. Dark plum colored eyeshadow coated my eyelids with black sparkles in the corners, finished with sharp black winged eyeliner, mascara, and false lashes. The looks really made my stormy grey eyes pop. My lipstick was plum colored as well and glossy.

This situation made my anxiety skyrocket at the thought of what happened behind that door. I've never had a problem with vampires, not since they came out their coffins and made themselves known a few years ago, but that didn't make me any less afraid. Vampires were dangerous and unpredictable. They could literally rip you to shreds in a heartbeat. Jade, on the other, had been with a handful of vampires. She was a proud fangbanger. I remember more times than one when she'd come back to our shared home with a dopey smile and prominent bite marks on her neck and inner thighs, claiming it was the best sex she ever had in her 24 years of existence.

I never judged her. I couldn't. Who was I to stop my best friend from having hot vampire sex? That would be cruel. And if her preference in men were dead and immortal, then good for her. Me? I couldn't wrap my head around it. I'd be more than happy to have a few undead friends, sure, but to fuck and let them suck my blood? It shook me to the core and with my shitty fucking luck, I'd meet an asshole vampire and they'd suck me dry. Jade was always the bravest of the two of us and I envied her for it. Because while she was carefree and living her best life, I read the rules and was cautious about everything. A stick in the mud if you will. Don't get me wrong, I loved to party and let loose, I just preferred doing it at Merlotte's or in the comfort of my house. A vampire bar was seriously out there for me.

Jade slapped me on the arm and I shook myself from my thoughts. I blinked and saw we were at the rope where a beautiful woman stood and there was no doubt she was a vampire. She had a permanent cocky smirk on her face and a perfectly manicured hand on her hip. Her blonde hair was styled in a slick pony at the top of her head and she wore a red gothic wetlook corset dress. Good things vampires didn't need to breathe. She wore matching red stilettos and her eye makeup was black and smokey that highlighted her blue eyes, and her lips were blood red. 

"Oh, I never forget such a pretty face. Who's your friend?" Her eyes shifted to me in a predatory manner, looking me up and down as if she appreciated how I looked. I hope I wasn't blushing.

"Letha. She's a first timer." Jade smirked. 

"You got some ID, cupcake?"

I gave her a nod and handed the piece of plastic to her. She took it slowly and purposely brushed her cold fingers against her that made me shiver. Her icy eyes flickered from my ID back to my face, back to my ID, back to my face. "25. Hmm." The vampire handed it back to me and I quickly tucked it back into my purse. She stepped aside and unhooked the red velvet rope. Jade was quick to pass but I slowly made my way passed her. My arm brushed against her breast and I think she smelled me? I suppressed a squeak and hurried to catch up with Jade.


End file.
